By Candle Light
by xPeach-Pit
Summary: Ronald visits the Phantomhive Manor on a job from the Dispatch, but after sneaking in he gets a little more than he bargained for.  One shot, M for language and smut. Non Con. Yaoi! \o/


AN/ Firstly, I would like to make a little disclaimer. The blame for the following piece does not rest with me but with a decent sized handful of my friends. :I Especially YOU, Miss Cai and Miss Pie. This little drabble of hopefully smutty goodness is here for the following reasons: To satisfy the perverse imaginations of these people and to prove that I'm not 100% a prissy little Brit.  
>ilu gaiz, so much. ;w; Honest.<p>

I do not own any characters depicted. © Good ol' Yana Toboso.

Oh! And I apologise if it ends up disgustingly OOC… I've never written for/as either character before.

* * *

><p>No matter how hard it tried, the sun just couldn't break through the thick, grey cloud that hung over England that morning, casting a dull, half hearted glow on everything, sucking the usual bright colours from the flowers and replacing everything with a gentle monochrome hue. It had rained –in true British fashion- extremely heavily the night before, leaving the grass dew ridden and the gravel leading up to the Phantomhive estate glittering like sand.<br>Ronald Knox wasn't entirely sure as to why he had been chosen to visit the manor that dull morning, but he assumed that the other options were either too busy (William), too stubborn (Eric), too under-the-weather (Alan), or far too infatuated with the butler of the residence to be able to do a decent job of it (Grell, of course). So he hadn't questioned it with more than a disinterested shrug of the shoulders when he'd be told that he was the one to be running this particular errand.  
>Although, standing before the lavish and rather intimidating oak door of the manor, he was beginning to wonder just <em>how the hell <em>this was going to go.

"Argh… this 'aint a big deal" Ron murmured under his breath with a small sigh, pulling the crumpled and much read piece of parchment from his trouser pocket and once again scanning it from behind his glasses, shifting his weight lazily onto one leg.  
>"I jus' gotta' check out some stuff on the kid's parents… won't take two ticks."<p>

A certain red reaper back at the dispatch had caused quite the commotion a couple of days before, storming around the offices in what only could be described as some kind of leotard adorned with sparklers. Where ever he had managed to get it no-one knew, and no-one wanted to know… for putting out the subsequent small fire he created quickly became the priority. Thanks to Eric's quick thinking –namely empting the contents of a water cooler over Grell's head- the damage was minimal, but a few documents were charred and a few dates lost. And this was the nature of Ronald's task; he was to find the death certificates of both the late Phantomhives and record the dates before heading back to the dispatch. Easy.

With new found determination, Ronald screwed the parchments into a ball in his fist and shoved it back into his pocket grinning a little. He'd get this over and done with in a snap, and then it'd be back to the office to be praised by William and get the rest of the day off. …not that he cared about being praised. …at all.  
>Coughing awkwardly at his thoughts, Ronald shook his head to clear it before striding up to the entrance of the Manor, his ever-clean oxfords crunching on the damp gravel underneath them.<p>

"I guess I could jus' knock and then ask to see the certificates…" He mused, his hand poised before the door, clenched and ready to knock. "Or… I could make this a hell of a lot more fun an' just sneak in…!" Grinning like a jackal and chuckling a bit, Ron quickly pulled his hand away and dashed from the door, running around the side of the manor until he was faced with a high wall embedded with windows. Taking a step back and posing like a sprinter, Ron weighed up the distance before crossing the path with inhuman speed and leaping effortlessly from the ground and onto the windowsill above.  
>His shoes landing squarely on the narrow sill with a gentle click, he grinned with glee and crowed.<p>

"Yeah! Alright then, Knoxy… let's get this done!"

Still smiling at his own pure skill, Ronald pulled the window open and slid, feet first, into the room. Bending down to gently touch the carpet with his gloved hand as he landed from the unexpectedly high window onto the plush floor below, Ron's grin left his features, being replaced by a look of concentration only interrupted by the glitter in his emerald eyes. Flicking his head around, he took in the details of the room and thought it to be a guestroom, the lavish bed covers impeccably laid, seeming to have been undisturbed for a rather long time.

"The kid 'aint much of an entertainer, then, I guess…" He mused to himself, making his way to the door and pulling it open an inch to check the corridor, before venturing out.

"B-bloody… hell…!"  
>From where he stood in the corridor, Ronald could see a good thirty doors before him, and turning quickly round… another 10 or so behind him. This was going to take forever! How many rooms did this place have…? Rubbing his face with a groan, Ronald leant against the panelling of the wall next to him.<p>

"An' I'm pretty sure this place has about… three floors? Oh… bollocks." He cursed; pretty sure his plan to get this over and done with quickly was rapidly slipping through his fingers.  
>"Well, better get cracking." Flicking his head back and stretching his arms above his head before wasting no time in pulling open the first door, Ron decided to just get on with it.<p>

Each door he opened gave nothing more than a sight exactly the same to the last: row after row of immaculate guestrooms furnished identically to the rest. Wrenching the doors open carelessly after a good twenty minutes of searching, Ronald was starting to wonder if this was some kind of optical illusion… or that he was simply going around in circles.  
>Forgetting to bother to be stealthy, Ron let out a groan of sheer irritation as yet another door led to yet another guest room.<p>

"I don't know how long shinigami are meant to live… but I dun' know if I'm going to find this place before I kick the bucket." He moaned, resisting the urge to summon his scythe and reduce the corridor to rubble in a feeble attempt at making this task easier. Instead, he gritted his teeth perhaps a little too hard and searched the rest of the rooms, until he found himself at the very end of the corridor, the last door before him slightly narrower than the rest.

"This HAS to be it!" He half pleaded, gripping the door handle and squeezing his eyes shut before wrenching it open and flicking his gaze onto the inside of…

… a storage cupboard.

Taking fistfuls of his own hair into his hands in frustration, Ronald was getting desperate.

"If I'm going to search… I'm going to search everything!" He snarled at the broom leaning against the door, before taking a step inside and searching around for a light. The cupboard went back a little further than he thought, with the shelves on both sides starting at knee level and continuing past his head, a metre or so wide.  
>"It could be in here… in a chest or something…" His reasoning was loose, but Ronald hadn't much of an idea of where else to look, so he flicked his gaze around the shelves, looking for a container of some sort so he could begin his search.<br>"Where the hell is the light in this thing…?" He muttered, too irritated to simply wait for his shinigami eyes to adjust to the dank lighting. As he was running his fingertips along the wall before him, the cupboard was suddenly bathed in a warm, flickering glow.

"Ah ha…!" He grinned, triumphantly, putting his hands on his hips in victory.

"My my… how kind of you to make a visit, Mr Knox." A voice smooth as silk spoke from behind him, dangerously and uncomfortably close to Ronald's ear and making the shinigami jump with a yelp. Spinning around with his hands in front of him defensively, Ronald met with the smirking, candlelit features of the Phantomhive butler.  
>"Although… I would have found it preferable if you had graced us with some warning of your visit…" Sebastian continued, standing straight between the exit of the cupboard and Ronald, his left hand holding a three pronged candelabra.<br>"But it is a pleasure to see you none the less."

Suddenly very aware of the small amount of room he had between him and the wall behind him and the butler in front of him, Ronald steadied his breath and let out a nervous laugh, desperately trying to sound nonchalant. There wasn't nearly enough room in the cupboard for him to summon his scythe without hurting himself should he need to, and it made him very uneasy. Not to mention the unwavering smirk plastered on Sebastian's face that dripped with malice and malevolence.

"Ahahaa… I ur… like to keep ya' on your toes, I guess…? Nothin' ya' can't handle though, right…? One hell of a butler and all that… right?" He blabbered, sliding a foot back against the wall to increase the distance between them.

"But of course… however…" Taking a second to rest the candelabra on the shelf next to his shoulder, Sebastian turned his gaze from Ronald for a moment, making the shinigami visibly relax.  
>"You're lucky that it was I who found you, Mr Knox. The Phantomhive servants are given a very strict code to adhere to in regards to intruders… but I think I could give you the benefit of the doubt."<p>

"Ahaha…" Ronald laughed once more; very aware of how hard his heart was hammering in his chest. Why the hell did this bloke make him so bloody nervous? Ronald wasn't sure if it was how strangely calm he always was… or that he found Sebastian just a bit fucking creepy.  
>"T-Thanks… mate. I'll ur… be on my way then."<br>A white gloved hand shot forward from the haze of the darkness to pin Ronald by his throat against the wall behind him, the shinigami's head being knocked backwards roughly by the impact.  
>"Oh, I do not think so, Mr Knox. That wouldn't do at all…" Sebastian half purred, his eyes flashing demonically as his smile curled upward.<br>"You're an intruder after all… you should be glad that you weren't killed on sight."  
>Pulling his hands to strain against Sebastian's wrist, Ronald didn't so much gasp for breath as gasp from the crushing pain against his throat, halting any words from reaching his mouth as he tried to free himself. Before he could move to slam a kick into the butler, Sebastian had moved to pin Ronald's body against the wall with his own, his knee in-between the Shinigami's legs and pressed against the wall behind Ronald.<br>"Now…" The black clad butler purred under his breath, which danced along Ronald's ear as he lent in.  
>"I think it would be a good idea for you to keep quiet… if you were to wake the young master at such an hour I would be most displeased." In a swift movement, Sebastian let go of Ronald's throat and bent Ronald's arms behind his back in at an almost painful angle, before slipping off the Shinigami's tie, and tying his wrists firmly together behind him with it.<br>Finally finding his voice, Ronald gasped a little as his shoulders were pulled back painfully.  
>"W-what the hell are you doing?" He cried, making the smirk fall from Sebastian's face, replaced by a look of almost hurt disapproval.<br>"You really cannot hold your tongue, can you, Mr Knox?" He sighed, before quickly unfastening his own tie and fixing it around the shinigami's mouth, frowning a little and Ronald tried to pull his head away. Seizing his chin between his index finger and his thumb, Sebastian locked Ronald's gaze.  
>"I'd stop that struggling if I were you… it won't amount to anything."<br>Trying to spit the fabric out of his mouth, Ronald found the silk to be tied far too tight, his arms behind him aching as he tried to pull them free and the silk against his mouth silencing any coherent sentences he tried to voice. He was stuck.

_What the hell is he doing?_ Ron thought desperately, his mind spinning. Was he just going to leave him here for his own amusement? See how long it took for the dispatch to realise he was missing? These questions didn't last long, however, as they were soon cut off as Sebastian buried his head into the crook of Ronald's neck, running his warm tongue against the shinigami's skin, before sinking his teeth into the flesh, one of his gloved hands moving up the bottom of Ronald's shirt to dance along his chest.  
>"M-Mph..!" Ronald stammered, trying to pull his neck away and leaning away from the touch on his torso, his panicked breath coming in a panted gasp, his chest heaving. But his movement did little, just making the butler smirk against his throat and bite a little harder, a gently beading of blood meeting his lips before being swept up by his tongue.<br>Ronald almost let out a sigh of relief when Sebastian pulled his hand out from his shirt, thinking perhaps this was all just an attempt to scare the shinigami into never returning –not that he planned to-, but Sebastian just took a second to remove his gloves, folding them carefully and placing them next to the candelabra before returning them to Ronald's chest. As Sebastian raked his black fingernails down Ronald's side, the shinigami couldn't help but let out an uncontrollable shiver as the sensation bolted up his spine.

"S-Stop it…!" He tried to say against the restraint, now fully aware of where this was headed. He was ignored, of course, as the demon butler moved his head to nibble slightly on the shinigami's collarbone, his fingertips working their way to Ronald's back, gently pawing at his skin and making the smaller man flinch away from him as much as he could.  
>Finding his feeble attempts nothing short from amusing, Sebastian sighed a little against Ronald's throat, his breath making the shinigami's hair quiver. The demon slid his hand from under Ronald's shirt and quickly pushed the buttons through the holes to undo it, the material quickly falling from Ronald's shoulders to gather around his bound wrists. Flushing pink despite himself, Ronald pulled his head to the side to avoid the butler's gaze, his heart hammering with embarrassment and pure scandalization.<br>_Keep it together, Knoxy… and he might… get bored?_ He thought desperately, squeezing his eyes shut and fighting back a moan which bubbled in his throat as Sebastian's fingertips made their way up to his nipples. Trying to arc his back away from Sebastian, Ronald pressed himself against the wall, crushing his hands a little and bending his arms at a harsher angle, the pain making his breath catch in his throat.  
>His breath now coming in erratic pants, half from panic and half from the demons ministrations, Ronald suddenly became very aware of his involuntary reactions to Sebastian.<p>

_Oh… shit._ His mind screamed as he realised just how severe his situation was becoming, a definite bulge forming at the front of his trousers. He wasn't the only one to notice it, however, as with a dark chuckle, Sebastian brought his lips to Ronald's ear to purr heatedly.  
>"As a servant to the Phantomhive estate I am to make sure that the needs of our guests are readily seen to… all of them, Mr Knox."<br>The air being knocked from him with a groan, Ronald flushed darkly and ducked his head as Sebastian moved his hand to his groin, his fingertips kneading at it gently.  
>"A-Ahn… n-no!" Ronald whimpered against his restraint, his breath gasping as his knees weakened.<br>"Oh… it is no problem, Mr Knox. It is but my job to make sure our visitors are thoroughly satisfied…" Sebastian smirked, running his tongue against Ronald's throat once more as his nimble fingertips unfastened the shinigami's trousers.

Gasping loudly, his intake of breath sudden, as Sebastian pulled down both his trousers and his underwear with one smooth movement and the delicately chilled air rushed to greet his exposure, Ronald threw his head back against the wall, small droplets of sweat slinking down his torso and glittering in the flickering candlelight of the candelabra.

Wasting no time in wrapping his hand around the shinigami's newly exposed groin, Sebastian sunk his teeth back into the soft flesh of Ronald's throat, slowly lapping up the speckles of blood that pooled on the surface.  
>Unable to stop the whimpered groans that flooded from his gagged mouth at the pain on his neck and unbearable heated pleasure at the demon's touch, Ronald's heaving chest beat out pants as he struggled to keep his mind together.<br>"No need to be so composed…" Sebastian whispered smoothly, drawing his tongue up the shinigami's ear and quickening his hands movements, pulling his fingers up and down in a tight ring.  
>"N-Nnn…!" Was all Ron managed, squeezing his eyes shut as his hips bucked involuntarily against the demon's hand, eliciting a chuckle from the butler. He couldn't help it; his entire body was quivering under Sebastian's touch as the white hot bolts of pleasure rushed from every point of contact, the painful welts on his sides, the bites at his neck and the inescapable, intoxicating rhythm at his groin.<br>"U-uh…!" With a last load moan, a violent shudder bolted down Ronald's spine and he arced away from the wall, slamming his head backward as he came into Sebastian's hand, his breath panting erratically and laced with small whimpers.  
>Pulling away from the shinigami and looking utterly triumphant, Sebastian smirked and brought his hand to his mouth to lick his fingers clean whilst eyeing Ronald, who was slumped against the wall panting desperately, with mild interest. Not giving the shinigami time to recover, Sebastian tore through the ties at Ronald's wrists and mouth with a flick of his wrist, and removed the support of his from, the shinigami subsequently slipping down the wall to the floor, his knees too weak to hold him up.<br>"I hope you found our hospitality suitably welcoming, Mr Knox." Sebastian smirked, replacing his gloves and taking up the candelabra once again.  
>"However… if I find you intruding on the estate once again your punishment will be much more severe." He finished, pulling the door open and slinking back into the hallway without a trace.<p>

After catching his breath and desperately redressing himself, Ronald practically ran from the Manor, wasting no time in disappearing through a portal to the Shinigami realm. But just how the hell… _how the bloody hell _was he going to explain the bites, scratches and lack of tie to William? An attack from a wild animal…? Well, that wouldn't be too far from the truth.

* * *

><p>Le end.<p>

… :D


End file.
